LECCIONES DE VIDA
by Icabot
Summary: Catherine debe enseñar a Grissom a ser sociable


LECCIONES DE VIDA  
  
Spoilers: El final del "La carga de las pruebas" y se menciona también "Los Sonidos del Silencio", a partir de ahí, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia  
  
Categoría: No era mi intención, pero al final creo que ha terminado siendo un G/C. Mejor me gusta más esa pareja que con Sara y como imaginar es gratis  
  
Comentario personal: Lei un fanfic escrito por Phoebe17 en el que se preguntaba como se tomaría Sara el recibir flores de Grissom al final del capítulo 2x14 la carga de las pruebas. Y se me ocurrió pensar en que pasa en el apartamento de Grissom tras eso. Phoebe17 espero que no te importe que me haya basado en tu idea.  
  
Dedicado: a la Sra. Webb, por tener la paciencia de haber comentar mi relato cada vez que escribía dos líneas nuevas y el obligaba a leerlo y a NataliaSPY, por darme la idea que me ha desatascado. Ah y por supuesto, a Phoebe17 por darme la idea original, aunque ella no lo sepa  
  
G: Un caso duro ¿eh? C: ¡Uff! A ver si me das asesinatos comunes y corrientes. G: Bueno, no serías humana si no te afectara. C: Me he enterado de lo tuyo con.Sara. G: Sara..., se lo toma todo muy a pecho. C: ¿Niegas la evidencia? ¡Noo, eso no, no, sería demasiado analítico! Te has quemado bien ¿eh? Bienvenido al club. Yo tengo quemaduras de tercer grado de mi matrimonio. Le pasa a todo el mundo y siguen adelante. G: Bien. Sigamos adelante. C: Pero tienes que arreglarlo. ¡¡ Primero tienes que arreglarlo!! arreglarlo antes de que. de que.pase. Tu eres el supervisor, tienes responsabilidades, y la gente forma una familia a tu alrededor te guste o no, tanto si le das permiso como si no. No tenemos que ir al Tito juntos, aunque de vez en cuando, tienes que levantar la cabeza del microscopio. G: Ya.  
  
Tras el sermón de Catherine, Grissom se dirige al teléfono, busca un número y marca  
  
G: ¿Si?. Oiga... quisiera enviar flores a una chica. No, no, no, no, no, flores no, una planta, una planta viva, ama la vegetación. ¡Si!, me parece bien. A nombre de Sara Sidle, entréguela en la división del C.S.I., departamento de policías, de Las Vegas, el que está en Oftrof Boulevard, y envíeme la factura al mismo sitio, Gil Grissom. ¿La dedicatoria?, ¡ah ah ya ya!, en.. en... la tarjeta. Que ponga...., que ponga....., de Grissom. Gracias  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Catherine se le quedó mirando con cara divertida  
  
C: ¿De Grissom? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre poner en la tarjeta? G: Bueno, son mías, ¿no? ¿Qué más querías que pusiera? C: Una disculpa ¿tal vez? Si se hubiera tratado de uno de tus bichos seguramente le habrías escrito hasta un discurso G: Catherine, es Sara, lo entenderá. C: Si, claro. Por que no. Sabes, no me extrañas que sigas soltero si así es como tratas a las mujeres. G: Pero no estoy cortejando a Sara C: A Dios gracias, porque ibas a conseguir que saliera corriendo. No estaría mal que de vez en cando salieras al mundo y trataras con personas. G: Estoy tratando contigo. C: Con alguien que no sepa que para ti una juerga es pasarte seis horas mirando como duerme una hormiga. Si no aprendes a tratar a las personas, vas a tener muchos problemas, Gil.  
  
Grissom se acercó a la mesa con el desayuno, dejó los paltos sobre ella, se sentó y dijo:  
  
G: Está bien, enséñame C: ¿Que haga.qué? G: Dices que no se tratar con las personas. Enséñame a hacerlo, aprenderé a tratar al 99% de las personas de este planeta con las que no tengo el más mínimo interés en interactuar, pero tendrás que enseñarme tú. Adelante C: ¿Hablas en serio? Quiero decir. Catherine miraba al suelo preguntándose en que momento su bocaza había decidido hablar más de la cuenta y se había metido en ese lío. Enseñar a Grissom a ser sociable era una misión muy complicada, por no decir imposible . ¡¡¡Oh, Dios protégenos!!! ¡¡¡Grissom quiere ser sociable!!!! G: ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Dios? ¿Voy a tener que leer la Biblia para tratar con la gente? C: ¡¡NO!! Tus habilidades como relaciones públicas ya son suficientemente apocalípticas, no hace falta que encima te documentes.  
  
Después de un par de sorbos a la copa de vino y unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Catherine se decidió a empezar con sus "lecciones"  
  
C: Para empezar podarías intentar conocer a la gente que trabaja contigo G: Ya os conozco, Warrick, Nick, Sara y tú. C: ¿Si? A ver, ¿Qué sabes de mi? G: Estás divorciada.. C: Grissom. Él no reaccionó G: Tienes una hija de nueve años. C: Grissommmm. Grissom seguia inmerso en sus pensamientos G: Eras bailarina antes de entrar en el CSI. C: ¡¡¡GIL!!! Gritó al fin, ¿podrías decirme algo que no hayas leído en mi expediente? Algo como, que hago en mis días libres, cual es mi película favorita. G: Tú tampoco sabes cual es mi película favorita C: Pues no, pero conociéndote debe ser alguna tipo Cuando Ruge la marabunta G: En realidad no C: ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? A eso mismo. Dime una cosa, si no hubieran atropellado a Brian Clemmonds, ¿nos habrías contado alguna vez que sabes hablar en signos? Ni siquiera sabemos como es que lo hablas G: Me enseñó mi madre C: Y tu madre lo conocía por que.  
  
Grissom empezaba a mostrarse bastante incomodo con el cariz de la conversación.  
  
G:¿Pero que tiene eso que ver con todo esto? C: Tiene que ver con que estás metido en tu mundo, y ni sales ni dejas que nadie entre en él. G: No creo necesario ir contándole mi vida a todo el mundo  
  
.Y Catherine empezaba a impacientarse  
  
C: ¿Sabes, a veces puedes resultar realmente exasperante? Has sido tu quien ha pedido mi ayuda, ¿recuerdas? Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas menos aptitudes sociales que una pared. Inmediatamente, Catherine se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dicho aquello, y la mirada dolida que reflejaba la cara de Grissom se lo confirmó Oye, lo siento, no quería decir.. G: Está bien, yo fui quien empezó esto, así que, en cierto modo es culpa mía C: No, oye.no debí. como quieras vivir tu vida es cosa tuya.es solo que. G: Es solo qué. C: Que nunca sabemos si necesitas nuestra ayuda, si quieres hablar con alguien, si necesitas estar solo. nos apartas de tu vida en cuanto la cosa empieza a ponerse seria y francamente, me gustaría que mi jefe fuera también mi amigo G: Cath, ya somos amigos C: Si, pero yo quiero un amigo al que pueda llamar a media mañana si me encuentro desanimada y necesito oír una voz conocida, alguien que me escuche aunque no sepa que decirme, no alguien que mientras le explico algo, esté más interesado en si un coleóptero crece medio mm. G: Yo te escucho cuando me hablas C: ¿En serio? Dime una cosa, ¿Cuándo tengo que ir al juzgado por lo de la custodia de Lindsey? G: ¿Juzgado? ¿Eddie ha solicitado la custodia de la niña? C: No, no lo ha hecho, pero en caso de haberlo hecho, ¿habrías sido capaz de responder a mi pregunta? G: Estás intentando decirme que soy un misterio para vosotros y viceversa C: Si, y que no tiene por que ser así. No te digo que de repente nos expliques toda tu vida, pero no va a hacerte ningún daño contestar sin evasivas cuando alguien te pregunte por ella. Piensa en lo que te he dicho mientras duermes ¿de acuerdo? G: ¿Te vas? C: Pensé que querrías quedarte solo. No se tú, pero yo necesito descansar. Grissom puso cara de decepción Pero.puedo quedarme, Lindsey está con Eddie así que. no me espera nadie en casa G: Gracias C: De nada, pero hay una condición. Si por uno de esos extraños fenómenos que ocurren algunas veces en este mundo, quisieras hablar con alguien. ¿me lo dirás? G: Está bien, lo haré. Voy a quedarme en el sofá un rato, si quieres descansar, puedes usar mi habitación. C: ¡De acuerdo! Sólo prométeme que no habrá ningún ser vivo paseándose suelto por allí. G: Palabra de Boy Scout C: Vamos allá, voy a adentrarme en los dominios de Grissom. ¿Sabes? En estos momentos me siento una chica muy afortunada. Casi estoy por ir a buscar mi equipo y hacer una investigación, a lo mejor consigo demostrar que eres humano y si no, me haré de oro en la Oficina vendiendo tus secretos, dijo burlonamente mientras se dirigía a la habitación G: Me dijiste que me enseñarias a comportarme en sociedad. C: Si ¿y? G: Que obligarme a matarte para preservar mi intimidad no es un buen comienzo  
  
Catherine se paró en seco, se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Grissom hasta quedar a medio centímetro de su cara  
  
C: ¿Es eso una amenaza, vaquero? G: Yo jamás amenazo, simplemente me dejo llevar por mis instintos C: ¿Y que te dicen tus instintos ahora? G: Que como no te vayas a dormir, voy a acabar haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiré C: ¿Matarme? G: No era eso en lo que estaba pensando. Buenas noches, o días, sería más apropiado.  
  
Y tras decir eso se tumbó en el sofá, se deshizo de los zapatos y cerró los ojos, dejando a Catherine con la boca abierta pensando en que Grissom no podía haber insinuado lo que ella pensaba.  
  
AQUELLA MAÑANA, CASA DE GIL GRISSOM  
  
Grissom estaba en un estado de duermevela, ni dormido, ni despierto. De repente se le aparece en sueños Catherine  
  
G: Quién eres? C: Soy Yo, Catherine y estoy aquí para hablar sobre como era tú vida antaño, la única forma de mejorar el futuro es comprender el pasado. ¿Qué paso, que te convirtió en un ermitaño? G: Mi madre...Cuando tenía 10 años mi madre ya estaba sorda, tenía que comunicarme con ella mediante la lengua de los Sordos. En el colegio. Apenas tenía amigos, los pocos que tenía eran como yo, chicos solitarios, más pendientes de lo que pasaba en casa que de los asuntos de los pre- adolescentes. C: No intentes olvidar tú pasado, pues parte de tú presente está aquí. Eres ahora tan solitario como antaño, buscaste una distracción para olvidarte de los problemas mundanos, tratabas de evadirte de la realidad. Buscaste en tú madre una excusa para acentuar tú rechazo a la vida social, por eso te refugiaste en los insectos, por eso de ahí tú fascinación por ellos. G: He tenido y tengo muchos amigos C: ¿Alguno que sea humano? ¿Qué ocurrió? G: Descubrí que mi madre se estaba quedando sorda. C: Y fue el comienzo de tú soledad. G: Tal vez C: ¿Y que te impide volver al mundo? Ella ya no está G: Que. yo. no puedo tener lo que quiero C: ¿Estas seguro de que no puedes tenerlo? G: Me da miedo.no poder conseguirlo C: ¿Y que es lo que quieres?  
  
En ese momento, Grissom se despertó al oír ruidos en la cocina. Catherine estaba despierta y preparándose un café  
  
C: Siento haberte despertado, pero quería tomarme un café de verdad antes de empezar el turno y tener que sobrevivir a base de ese matarratas que preparan los del turno de día. G: No importa, será mejor que nos vayamos C: ¿Te encuentras mejor? G: Creo que si. Gracias a ti C: De nada.supongo sin saber demasiado bien que es lo que le estaba agradeciendo su compañero  
  
Cuando Grissom y Catherine llegaron al CSI, el resto del grupo estaba ya en la sala de descanso. Grissom abrió la puerta de la sala y dijo: G: Bien, en estos momentos no hay mucho trabajo por aquí. Al parecer, los malos han decidido tomarse un descanso, asi que nos vamos a irnos a cenar, y prepararos porque quiero oíros hablar de algo que no sea trabajo  
  
Acto seguido salió de la sala, dejando a todo el grupo totalmente alucinado  
  
S: ¿Qué le pasa a Grissom esta noche? ¿Ha bebido? C: Peor, está intentando ser sociable W: ¿Grissom sociable? Eso no me lo pierdo. Vamos allá!!!  
  
Todo el grupo se levantó menos Catherine y salieron de la sala. Al ver que iba con ellos, Grissom se volvió y se la quedó mirando  
  
G: ¿Vienes? C: Si claro G: ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita? C: Nada, solo que. me gusta el Gil que estoy viendo G: ¿Debo tomarme eso como un cumplido? C: Tal vez G: Por cierto, no te he dado las gracias acercándose a ella y besando suavemente los labios Gracias C: Da nada, aún recuperándose si vas a ser así de agradecido, pídeme lo que quieras G: ¿Lo que quiera? Ummmmmmm C: Bueno. ya sabes lo que he querido decir G: Lo pensaré  
  
Dicho esto salió de la sala, dejando a Catherine totalmente confundida.  
  
FIN 


End file.
